Leg 1: USA-Spain That was a "sticky situation!" Yay! Bad pun!- Monty
Dill & Katie's POV: When Phil tells us to go we just make a run for it. We are surprised to learn we are going to Spain. We hope that we will do well considering the prize we can win. We have a little trouble going to the airport and it takes almost an hour to get there. We see 5 teams when we arrive and we also see the two kids who have dark skin and wear bandannas trying to get their tickets. The airport has one more set of tickets and we race to get there first. Lucky for use get there first and are the last team on the first flight. When we land we race to Botin, even though we don't know where or what that is. Unfortunately we are not the first team there but Dill decides to do the Roadblock considering he has the stronger stomach. Dill is doing great and made the idea to hold back vomiting to save time. That soon backfired when he started feeling weird and accidentally vomited into his food, multiple times. We finally finish behind some teams who actually started after us.'' ''We decide we need to hightail it to our next destination. By the time we get to the Detour we have actually caught up with some other teams. We choose Fix It knowing we can do it. We finish rather quickly and realize we actually have a chance. At the zoo we are very quick and are ecstatic to be going to the Pit Stop. Our taxi is very fast but takes us to the wrong side. We were actually lucky because we forgot our fanny pack and got '''it. '''We run to the Pit Stop and are told we are first. We're happy until we are told we received a one hour penalty. While waiting Buford & Baljeet check in but we get lucky when we hear they need to get their fanny packs. They check back in with their fanny packs and Phineas and Ferb but they too received penalties. Carl & Monogram forget their packs, get them, check in, and are penalized. We are allowed to check in first and win the Express Pass. Carl & Monogram's POV: We make a run for it when we go. We end up on the second flight tragically. Phineas & Ferb's POV: We run as fast as we can when we begin. We take a very long time to get to the airport getting us on the second flight Buford & Baljeet's POV: We just decide to sprint when the race begins. We were not expecting to go to Spain. We aren't lucky enough to be on the first flight. When we go we take a bus to Botin. Buford decides to do the Roadblock and he starts scarfing down the black pudding. He vomits once but other than that we are doing great. We take a bus to the Parque and then go to the stadium. When we arrive at the Detour we pick Kicks It and decide to be careful. More people start arriving and Buford eventually loses his temper and blasts it into the target. We decide to ask locals for the location of the shark tank. It is hard to understand since they speak Spanish. Finally we find a translator and are ready to go. When we go to the Pit Stop Baljeet tells Buford to get the fanny pack but he refuses and we check in first but we need to get our fanny pack We tie with Phineas and Ferb but get a 1 hour penalty in which time Carl & Monogram and Dill & Katie check in. When we are allowed to we check in 4th. Gretchen & Adyson's POV: Connor & Celeste's POV: Heinz & Vanessa's POV: Anthony & Juan's POV: Monty & Marilyn's POV: Candace & Stacy's POV: Pete & Peter's POV: Irving & Albert's POV: Trivia *Even though Celeste has been to Spain many times, she and Connor didn't win the leg. This referenced in Deceitfully Honest Category:Fanon Works Category:POV Story's Category:Articles Under Construction Category:International Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:TotalDramaRox97's Pages Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Baljeet Rai Category:Buford Von Stomm Category:Irving Category:Albert